The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electric power generation and distribution, and more particularly to a solid state power controller (SSPC) for high voltage direct current (DC) systems.
Electrical power systems in hybrid vehicles, such as military hybrid vehicles, can include high voltage direct current power generation and distribution systems. SSPCs can be used in a power distribution system to replace traditional electromechanical circuit breakers. The main functions of the SSPCs can include power distribution and protection of power to different loads. In comparison to electromechanical devices, SSPCs provide fast response time, and eliminate arcing during turn-off transients and bouncing during turn-on transients. In addition, SSPCs do not suffer severe degradation during repeated fault isolation as compared with electromechanical devices. SSPCs facilitate advanced protection and diagnostics, and provide more efficient power distribution architectures and packaging techniques, due to the smaller size and weight of SSPCs. However, switching devices within current SSPCs typically dissipate excessive heat at elevated current levels due to internal resistances, which results in the need for various thermal management techniques that add complexity, cost and weight to the system including the SSPCs.